blast from the past
by edward.cullen.luv
Summary: edward left, bella's changed. will they meet again? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own twilight. **

**im having fun writing this.**

**like? hate? read. review.**

**:)**

"Aro?" I asked sweetly." Do you know where Jane is?"

"she's off on business,dear."Aro answered.

" Oh, where is she?"

"in New Hampshire with Caius checking on a coven there,"

"hmm, okay. Thank you, Aro."

" of course. Bella , darling, how have you been liking it here?"

"Im perfect. These past 2 years have been great."

" yes. Goodbye dear."

I smiled amiably." Goodbye, Aro."

My dress dragged behind me and wisps of my brown hair caught in my eyes. I walked back to my sanctum. It was wonderful here, no matter how much I'd feared the Volturi before, They'd all treated me fantastically. Especially an animal drinker like me, Anna Marie. My friend since day one. She was beautiful. Pale-skinned and gold eyes of course, but she had a brilliant shade of red hair. She loved that we both had the same middle and last names. _Marie _and_ Volturi_. She was the only person I could trust-ever. Since Edward. He didn't know I was alive, I should've died already. But, he left long ago. 100 years ago.

I, of course, was a clumsy human who was attached to vampire. What did that bring? Another vampire when all else were gone. He didn't want to kill me. He said I was too beautiful. So, he bit me. Expecting me to become his mate. His name was Jillian. He soon was lost at battle to another vampire. I didn't mind much though. He had been the ugliest vampire I'd seen in a long time. I then wandered on my own, never going back to forks. It was kinda hard to fake my own death. Jake was probably still alive, but he also probably hated my guts for becoming a vampire and actually telling him. All my other human friends were dead. Angela, Mike, Ben, all people I'd become attached too. Charlie was gone and Renee was gone. Death was definetly depressing me a bit.

" Bella, honey, you're sitting in a hallway."Anna Marie said maternally, laughing the teeniest bit at the end.

"huh? Oh, crap. Sorry,sorry , sorry." I suddenly realized I was sitting a long corridor. The corridor where Edward held me, so long ago.

"What are you sorry about? You are so silly sometimes, Bella."

I smiled back at her.

"C'mon, I bought a new pair of shoes!"

Anna Marie was such a full-blown teenager. Gossip and slumber parties were her thing, though there wasn't anything to gossip about and we couldn't sleep at slumber parties. We always stayed up all night talking.

Aro said he thought of me and Anna Marie as his 'godesses'. He bought us beautiful dresses and treated us like he would a daughter. We were both very well groomed. I'd come to like Jane a lot too. Sometimes she let us do her hair in curls or our 'godess' style. I loved the Volturi in a way, like a family. Because exactly 2 years ago, I became Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi.

"what do you think of this one?" a voice asked. " Bella?"

I woke up to a pale hand skimming the air 1 inch from my face.

"ugh! Sorry." Daydreaming again.

" its fine. I'm used to it. What do you think?"

She turned and modeled a long slinky purple dress for me.

" you own that already."

" oh." She grimaced in fake disappointment." I liked it a lot."

"I know, you bought it in lavender,tan and chartruse."

We both broke out in laughter. It was so easy to be myself when Anna Marie was around.

She modeled dress after dress for me. She chose 10 million dresses, I settled on one. A floor length light pink no sleeves and of course godess style. Aro didn't permit anything else. We got Jane one too. Short plaid navy blue. Very retro school girl. OLD. She still only wore cloaks but it was fun choosing them out for her.. only myself and Anna Marie wore anything outside of the ugly black cloaks.

"Jane!"Anna Marie screamed as jane was opening the door. " I bought you a dress!"

Jane sighed and rolled her angelic eyes."great, but you do know I won't ever wear it."

"mmhhm, sexy? Isn't it."

"sure. You keep going with that, sexy piece of garbage from the 21st century."

"hey! I was a human in the 21st century."

She smiled at me and we all broke out in short laughter. It was easy to like Jane sometimes, but not all the time. She tried using her powers on me whenever she felt like it. Good thing her powers didn't work on me. My powers worked on her though, looking at a person I could tell their age. She was old. Anna Marie was about my age and Aro, He was REALLY old.

As usual, Anna Marie and I spent the night in my room and we blabbed about our pasts for some reason, but the topic never had really come up before.

"Bella?"she asked.

"yeah?"I replied.

"what were you like, as a human?"

"I was clumsy and average, I was born in forks, WA. And my mom stole me away to phoenix when I was only a couple months old. I loved it there. Brown and beautiful. I lived there till I was sixteen. My mom met a nice man, Phil. He used to play minor league baseball. My mom really loved him, so they got married. I left them so they could have some privacy. So I moved back to forks with my dad, Charlie. I ad a few friends, then I met the Cullens, they were vampires. I was in Edward cullen's biology class and I had to sit next to him, it seemed like he hated me. Of course he was only trying to resist my blood. He avoided me and saved my life many times. We fell in love. A group of nomadic vampires came, one could'nt resist my blood. He was a tracker. He followed me to phoenix, where I thought I'd be safe. He got me alone and bit me, but Edward attacked him and sucked all the venom out of me. We were fine until my 18th birthday. I started bleeding and his family went haywire, all except his father, who was a doctor. Edward avoided me for a few days. Then he told me he was leaving, not me& him. But him& his family. He said he didn't love me.My heart shattered right then and there. I kept walking and tripped a vampire found me and said he didn't want to kill me. He bit me and I become his 'mate' but I never really loved him like that. He died,and I lived on my own. Then I came here." By this time I had sadness in my voice and I wanted to shed tears that were impossible for me to shed.

"Wow. Mine is much more uncomplicated. I was born on the streets of new York. My parents left me and a vampire took me in. he lived with me for many years but moved on. I was left alone, wandering the continent, Aro stumbled upon me and asked me to join. That's about it. "

"I guess we don't have such Happily ever afters.."

" I guess not."

"Bella?"

"yeah?"

"im hungry."

" me too." And we headed off to the nearest forest.


	2. Hello, goodbye

**I dont own twilight, i wish i did though.**

I layed down and closed my eyes for a while.it was just relaxing to me. It made me feel Half-human.I thought about life during this time, about my past, present and even my future. I opened my eyes to a happy Anna Marie bouncing gently on the end of my bed.

"hi." I greeted her

"can you pretty, pretty please do some make up on me today?"she asked , hopefull.

" I always do." A smile played around the edges of my lips

"Thanks!!"

I forced my legs over the side of the bed, and grabbed what few make up supplies we had.

"sit down."

She perched herself on the edge of the bed. I wiped her lids with a pale purple, and coated her lips in a sparkly pink. She loved the cheeky pink blush most it made her look like she had color in her body. She looked beautiful.

"good morning, Aro." We greeted at the same time.

"good morning, girls. How are you today?"

"fine, thanks."

"good. Well girls, im going to have to ask you to leave. We have a group of 'tourists' coming in."

"of course,"

We waved good bye to Aro and left. At first, I hated we they all fed. The screams would be unbearable.I'd gotten used to most of it though. It still hurt me to think about them, their families, their pets, their jobs. It was all really sad.

Anna Marie and I walked through the allies of the town, making sure not to get hit by sunlight. It was silent, I enjoyed the peace.

"Bella," Anna Marie interrupted" what was he like?"

"Who?" I asked, knowing exactly who. My acting skills had become much better.

"Edward."

"wonderful, magical, beautiful."

"Did he love you?"

"I really don't know."

"do you think I'll ever find anyone who loves me more than as a sister?"

"definetly." I assured her as I pulled her up into a tight hug.

I hummed clair de lune to myself as I knotted a braid in my hair, it looked old fashioned. But I liked old fashioned. Everything I loved was old fashioned.

"bella!" a voice shrieked.

"hi jane." I said once I realized she'd come in

"do you mind?" she was pointing to the chair by me.

"no,no. sit down, jane."

"I have have a question or faor perhaps."

"shoot."

"will you come with me to check on a couple covens tomorrow?"

" sure, jane."

"thank you bella!"

She hugged me as I sat there and she ran off, in hypothesis to Anna Marie's room. That was more emotion than I'd ever seen jane express.

Morning came in silence.

" Good morning jane." I greeted.

"hi bella. Were just waiting for Anna Marie.

"hmm,okay."

we visited a small coven first. It was made of 3 gorgeous vampires, elanore, Charles and Sophia. They seemed nice enough but weren't so happy about accepting interference from the volturi. Sophia was the most beautiful, with long billows of caramel colored hair.

I'd learned the names of many people, or vampires. I met Nesha, kate , eleazar, beth, irina, john, lee,jan, agnes, Carmen, donna, Verna, Hannah and so many others. I was exceptionally glad jane asked me to come with her.

"one more to go." Jane said simply.

The last house was big, white and had lots of windows. Flowers were planted everywhere. It was majestic, and definetly vampire material.

"hello, jane." Carlisle greeted. I took a gulp. He stepped out of the beautifully wooden framed door.The others shuffeled out one by one, they were all there. Esme was there,Emmett and Rosalie. Alice, jasper and even Edward. I started breathing heavily.

'Hello Carlisle. Nice to see you. Invitation to a meeting all should attend."

"no problem. Who are your friends?"

" I'm Anna Marie haudson-Volturi."She announced.

I gulped again." My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi. And you are?" I managed to cough out.All except Esme and Carlisle were staring at me with wide eyes. I looked away, avoiding any eye contact.

"I'm Carlisle, this is Esme. That's Emmett, Rosalie , Alice, Jasper, and Edward. It's very nice to meet you." Carlisle spoke politely." Please, come inside."

"thank you, Carlisle." jane spoke politely.

Anna Marie and I followed Jane into the house , all the Cullen children staring at me. Edward was closest. He reached to touch my hand but I shied away quickly never even meeting his gaze.

"please sit down." Esme offered. I accepted, sitting on the side of a loveseat when Edward was coming to sit by me. For Anna Marie I was grateful, she took the spot before edward was even by me. I wasn't in any mood or was I ever in any mood to forgive someone who didn't love me and left me. Before Carlisle and Jane started the conversation, " why don't the children go talk upstairs."he asked.

Everyone except me nodded and Jane gave me an apologetic smile as Anna Marie pulled me up the stairs. I was Fully silent as we wlked to a room with 3 couches and a chair. I wanted the chair. Edward wouldn't be able to sit by me.

"Bella?" Alice asked. I knew she couldn't contain her joy anymore."is that you?"

I didn't look at her, or anyone else for that matter.

"Bella!!" she screeched as she ran over to hug me, I missed Alice and I hugged her right back.

"I –you-" she went back to hugging me as Emmet and Jasper joined in.

"hey sissy, I thought you were dead and underground!" Emmett squeezed me into a bear hug.

" I technically am." I reminded him.

I never really realized how much I missed alice, jasper and Emmett till I found them again. I looked towards Edward. Confusion and pain were smeared across his face. I looked back to alice quickly.

"I love your dress!" Alice cried, kissing my forehead.

"Bells, sorry to interrupt but were going now, jane need us. Were done here."

"okay, bye everyone." I waved to them " it was nice seeing you again."

"Alice, I cant move. You have to let go of me."I reminded her.

"oh, yeah." She laughed shakily.

I had already started out the door when I heard his voice.

"Bella, I…"he said in his velvet voice.

"please, stop. I have to go." I stated.

"no." he said firmly and ran in front of me to get a good hold on me.

"Let go."

"No. I've lost you before, and I'm not losing you again."

"Move."

"no."

"now, Edward. You left me remember?"

""ahh!" he winced in pain as Jane came from behind and used her power on him.

" I'll try to keep in touch, Alice."

He instantly let go of me and I kept walking, disappearing into a cloud of darkness and I left Edward, screaming in pain, far, far behind me.

**I think this is really sad to do to edward , but oh well.**


	3. Author's note

Sorry i cant update for a while. my family's coming in town.

believe it or not, i have a life out of fan fiction gasp

love,love,love.

MWAH!


	4. In town

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight, new moon or eclipse, nor do i own edward. But i wish i did, so blah, blah, blah. I'm saving myself from getting sued by posting this but i dont think stephanie would sue anyone for writing fan fiction.**

I felt horrible. more than horrible, i felt terrible. I'd just seen the only person i had ever loved and avoided him, at all costs. i might've hurt alice too, leaving so suddenly. but i hurt edward the most. i didn't know if he'd forgive me for letting myself hurt him in anyway shape or form. it looked like he still loved me, but even as a vampire to too chicken to go back and see him. Maybe they'd come to the party Aro was hosting. I doubted that, the cullens hated the volturi. Did that mean Edward hated me? It pained me to think that. I still loved him, and if he really loved me, he'd come for me. And only me.

A white hand melded to my wrist.

"that was him, wasn't it?" Anna Marie spoke soft and lightly. she knew i was upset.

I only nodded silently.

"I'm sorry."

I longed to burst out in tears, but instead, i wrapped my arms around One of my Best Friends for eternity. She was comforting, never more comforting than the cullens but still, the most comforting of all the Volturi.It was nice, sitting there in the arms of someone you loved, not saying anything.

"Bella,"Aro called from the door."Are you quite alright?"

I shrugged pulling away from the hug Anna MArie was giving me.

"You have Visitors."

I pulled my self back into Anna Marie.

"who?" i said sorrowfully, watching as the Cullens entered the Room.

Anna Marie slipped from my grasp and left the room with Aro. Leaving me and my self concious alone with the Cullens. I hid my face in a pillow."bella?"

I kept my face throughly hidden.

"I'm sorry." Edward started.

"Bella, You have really awesome clothes." Alice whispered into my ear after hugging me tightly.

"Hi sis."Emmett said quietly.

"Hey bella." Jasper greeted.

I gathered up enough courage to get my face out of the pillow. Alice was Right next to me, Jasper at the foot of the Bed and emmett sat on my other side. Noone else had moved.

"hi." I choked out.

"hello, bella."Esme said in her motherly tone.

"I trust you've been well."

I kept my dry sobs in.

" Edward's making us go to that stupid party/meeting thing, thanks to you." Rosalie said, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, Rosalie." I apologized.

Did Edward really love me anough to drag his family across the world to see me? No, It couldnt be true, he said he didn't love me. He probably just came for the party.

"How are you still alive?"Rosalie asked.

"Someone was looking for you, and found me instead, in the forest outside Charlie's house."I answered."He was Killed. And I'm Here."

"Bella!"Edward exclaimed, running to plant kisses on me. I didn't move, but i looked at alice, whio smiled in the slightest bit."im so sorry! "

His lips trailed cold, smooth kisses from my fore head to my neck. I stayed still as edward kissed me hard on the lips mumbling something, that sounded like,"i love you."

i pushed him off." hello edward." I greeted to him. Maybe he did love me, maybe he was trying to protect me like he had before, but thought he needed to leave for that to happen, not just avoiding me everywhere i went. It was a definete possibility. But he could have also, not loved me and left. He went back to kissing me, and i kissed back in the slightest bit but i pulled away, just as he had when i was human.

"um, thanks for stopping by, enjoy the party, im have to go decorate, um, yeah, so um, have fun, have a safe trip home,..." I stuttered, running out the door as i gave carlisle, alice, emmett,jasper, esme, and even edward a hug as he refused to let go of me, i used my strength to break his grasp and ran across the hall to Anna Marie's Room.

**Sorry, maybe bella will forgive edward in the next chapter, i dont really know yet. I love edward, so this is hard to write. R&R! please!**

**I need 10or more reviews to continue!!**


	5. The party

**yay! another chappie! next one'll be long, i promise!**

I ran, only at human speed towards Anna Marie's room. Edward had kissed me, I was in shock. I wanted break out in tears, but they wouldn't come out. I reconsidered the possibility of Edward still loving me. It could never be true. Anna Marie was sitting at her vanity, like usual.

"I cant do it, I can't go that party!" I cried softly.

She turned around and pulled me into a hug again." It'll be fine, Bella. Edward would never think about hurting you, ever."

"I know he wouldn't hurt me, I think I've hurt him, though."

"Bella, You did nothing wrong. He left you, he doesn't deserve you."

"Yes, but, I can't go to the party. Edward and the rest of the Cullens would be there, and I couldn't handle it."

"Honey, you are the strongest person I know. You'll make it."

"But, you have to stay with me, The whole time!"

"of course. "

"Anna,"

"Hmm?"

"He kissed me."

I sulked around Anna Marie's room as she chose out our dresses. She chose a long sky blue dress with side sleeves and gold chains on it. She chose me a dress too, lime green with lots of sheer. My hair was pulled up into a teased half up hair style. A couple strands of my hair were curled,along with the bottom of my hair. I had to admit, I looked beautiful. I smoothed on a light gloos to my lips and walked down to the grand ballroom, where the party was being held.

"Girls. You look beautiful, as always." Aro smiled at Anna and I.

"Thank you Aro." I replied.

" Well, I'm ready to as some would say, Party."

"Yes, have a good time."

" You too."

The Ballroom looked gorgeous. Ribbons were hung every where along with streamers, Balloons, Music, and even glasses of blood. Only a few people were there already, the Cullens being included. They were dressed nice, Alice wore skinny jeans and a mini dress with cut off boots and Rosalie styled her self in a silky and short red dress. Esme and Carlisle looked Semi-formal, skirt, blouse, button down and slacks. Jasper and Emmett wore about the same thing as Carlisle. Edward was wearing a white silky shirt and black pants, he looked stunning.I almost hit myself in the head._Stop it bella, you hate him, you hate everything about him,He doesn't love you. _For once, i didn't really believe myself on the last part. Oh, crap. I was falling in love with Edward Cullen, again.

The ballroom filled up pretty quickly, I stood in the far north by Aro and Anna. A finger tapped on my shoulder. I glanced quickly around to see who it was.

"Bella?" his velvet voice whispered in my ear," may I have a dance?"

He hand was held out to me, such a gentleman he was. I bit my marble lip before taking my hand in his,stringing myself to the dance floor with Edward. His hands were at my waist, holding me very close to him.

cool breaths jetted from his mouth as we swayed back and forth to the sweet music.

"Bella, you look beautiful."His voice brought me back to the past. The meadow, My bed. If I was human, I would've blushed.

"You broke your promise." i cried, my voice muzzeled by his shoulder.

"I will never, ever forgive myself for leaving you."

I stayed slient.

"Could you ever forgive me?"

I started screaming at him and pulled his hands from my waist." Edward, you left! you said you didn't love me, I believed it. I still do too! You broke your promise, maybe i'll never forgive you!"

Anna Marie looked attentive at once.

"Please Edward, go. Don't come back."

He nodded.

"Of course, but if you do want to forgive me, you can always find me, in My bella's meadow. I've gone a century, thinking you were dead, that you had a husband and children, a well live life. I hardly could live with myself. Now, you're here, and I'll have to sit through eternity, in guilt that I left you, Bella. I'm sorry about that." He turned and walked away to Alice.

Guilt washed over me as I saw the love of my life leave the Ballroom. i wanted to forgive him, but could I?

**15 reviews to continue!**


	6. Visions

**i know, i know. I promised a LOOONG chap. But, i Didn't have time.. so be pissed of you want. But i'm gonna update again within the next few days.**

BPOV

Someone once said that when you're in love, and get hurt, its like a cut... it will heal but there would always be a scar. Thats what Edward was, my scar. But, he was like the scar on Emily's face, big and noticeable. Somewhere inside of me, I wanted that scar to go back to being the pale and beautiful piece of skin it once was. I didn't know if I had scarred Edward. Before this week, I thought I hated Edward. But If you really saw everything that happened, you'd realize that I was paralyzed by his very presence. I closed my eyes and layed on my side in the cold, damp cobblestone walkway.

EPOV

I felt the world pass me by as I stared outside of the airplane window. We booked our flight last-minute so I was sitting by a old man with a very horrible tupee. Someone must've loved him enough to not tell him... But I didn't focus on the balding old man. All I thought about was Bella. Her name played over and over in my mind like a broken record. Except with a broken record, you turn it off immediatley because you can't bear the sound. Bella's name however had been playing in my mind for the last century, spreading guilt over me like the spanish influenza. No matter how much it hurt me, I wanted her to live life. I thought she would grow old with someone and have children, not be cursed to the same life as me. I didn't want to think of my Bella that way. Vicious, drinking from the innocent humans who thought they were taking a tour of the castle. But she was not _my_ Bella anymore, she was the Volturi's.

"You know, she was sending me mixed signals." Jasper whispered from the seat behind me. I knew he meant it in a couple different ways.

Even Rosalie was sad that Bella didn't come with me, she didn't envy her humanity anymore, since she had none.

Emmett stayed quiet, Alice just grinned and kept saying something in latin in her head. Somehow, I knew this would end well. Then, Alice's mind flashed bright colors then it settled on a picture of a clan surrounding Bella and her piercing scream. I didn't know where, I didn't recognize it. All I knew was that I had to get to Bella.

**Here. Oh yeah. I dont own twilight,**


	7. Phone Call

**I'ma Liar.**

** I said I'd update.**

**My grandma has a brain tumor, breast cancer, and lung cancer.**

**Just know I will be doing canon updates.**

I soon found myself throwing things, random things into a suitcase. A bra, a brush, anything I could find. I would soon be on my way finding Edward,apologizing andd begging him to forgive me. How could I ever live without him, for the rest of eternity?

Aro said I should follow my heart, but he expected me to come back. Anna Marie, she was only worried that I would get hurt. None of the Cullens knew I was coming, not even Alice. MAn, I missed them so much. Edward said he didn't love me, but I knew Emmett and Alice did. Not in a lovey-dovey, ooey-gooey kind of way. My ringtone went off just as I pulled myself up from the sewers.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Listen closely. You will not get on that plane, you will come and be my queen." An evil voice told me.

"What the hell? Who are you?" I screamed.

"Well, If you ever want to see your precious little animal-sucking friend, I suggest you follow my directions."

"What the hell did you do with Anna Marie?"

"Uh-oh. Your friend will be in more pain the longer you're gone. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Will you follow my directions?"

" JUST LET HER GO!"

I realized I was running full speed to some unknown designation.

What was happening?

"Now, I need you to do a little work for me, Isabella." THe voice said kindly." I need you to kill a certain vampire. He's a boy, but don't worry the cooties are long gone. Maybe you knew him, his name is.. Oh, Delilah! What's his name?" The voice asked someone.

"Oh, yes. Edward Cullen."

"What?"

Edward, my Edward. I had to kill my Edward.

" You kill him, you get your friend back."

"You cannot do this. I cannot kill him, Oh-my-god!"

"So what do you say, Isabella? Have your friend be ripped to shreds, slowly. OR kill this little old fling of yours."

"You bastard." I told them coldly.

"I'll take that as a 'friend ripped to pieces then lit on fire' response."

I started to freak out after that Anna Marie, My best friend. Or Edward, The person I loved.

I had to save them both.

"NO! I'll kill him!" Damn impulse reactions.

"Good, now. You don't have much time, darling. Hurry, hurry."

"Tell me where she is, now!"

"let's not get hasty. Kill him and I'll tell you where she is."

The person hung up, and I was left listening to the dial tone. This couldn't be happening.

Anna Marie, my beautiful and amazing best friend. The only person I could ever talk to after the Cullens left. My best friend, my rock. I missed her now, more than ever knowing that depending on who I choose, I could never see her again.

Or Edward. My gorgeous love interest, who of course didn't love me back. Sometimes it seemed like he loved me, but who knew. Men are complicated. How could I ever hurt him. Maybe I could tell him," Edward, I have to kill you because my friend is slowly being ripped to shreds." But I knew what he would say back. Being the person he was, he would tell me to go ahead.

And now, I had to choose. Edward or Anna Marie.

**woo. Review, please.**


	8. Choosing

**Just so you all know, this will be a super short I mean REALLLY short chapter. Its just kinda a filler, till i find out what I want to do with this.**

Really could anyone actually choose?

First my best friend, quirky and amazing and the greatest person the world could EVER ask for.

Or, Edward. My first love, who... Left me, doesn't love me, who wasn't there.

So, I had made up my mind.

I had chosen Anna Marie. I lived my life without Edward for years. I could manage the rest of eternity, couldn't I? I would always have the same emptiness inside me, but it would be okay. because I'd still have Anna marie. She mattered.

With every question I had answered, more had been brought up. I was alone now, laying somewhere.

That somewhere was in a dark ally by some wooden crates.

I closed my eyes again to find myself in a dream. Edward and I were slowdancing to the smooth sound of Debussy and all around were graves.

Graves of everyone. Of Charlie, of Renee, and even Anna Marie. The graves of Mike Newton, Angela, Jessica. How could I?

No! I would never actually let this happen. This was becoming more of a nightmare.

**Sorry if some of you like LOONNG chapters but, OH WEll.**

Iloveyouall3

Review:)


	9. Riddles

My feet just could not carry me fast enough to get to my car.

My life was now a living hell.

Road flew beneath my car as I maxed out the MPH on it.

I missed them both of them.

I had checked Anna Marie's room and there was a note there.

_My Dearest Darling Bella, _

_I love you. You will always be my best friend. _

_Forever. Even in the afterlife._

_Anna_

Her usually beautiful manuscript looked rushed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was probably Jane calling in boredom of a coven in the Andes.

"Hello, Bella." The cold, familiar voice I hated mocked me silently.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

the voice just chuckled.

"Well Darling, I've decided to make this a game, so to speak."

I growled.

"Here's your riddle. Just like a scavenger hunt.

It stands talll, Threatening to fall.

On innocent visitors,all the while the chirping of the birds."

The line went dead.

I pondered what he had said.

'Tall' so maybe a building.

'threatening to fall' It had weak structure.

'visitors' A tourist attraction.

The Leaning Tower of Piza.

The bird line confused me though, was there something prominent I wasn't getting?

My feet ran as fast as possible to through the allies, past the people, to Piza.

I still couldn't decide which to save.

But I wasn't going to make that decision because I would save them both.


End file.
